Love in The Ice
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Bukan salahmu tangan-tangan itu menjadi dingin. Membawa bekas-bekas luka dari masa kecilmu. Apa kau takut untuk mencintai seseorang? Seperti es, hati yang terangkul perlahan-lahan mencair. (Sequel Loving You in Pain)/ RnR please :-)


_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Ti_ _t_ _tle :_ _Love in The Ice_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort,_ _Drama, Romance, Friendship_

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : NaruSaku_ _, slight NaruIno_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summarry:**_ _Cinta itu penuh dengan misteri. Kita tak pernah tau siapakah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk bisa bersatu dengan kita. Lalu bagaimanakah dengan kisah cinta segetiga diantara ketiga remaja ini? Siapakah yang akan dipilihnya? Cinta pertamanya ataukah saudara tirinya? (sequel Loving You in Pain)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter 1 : I Hate You_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tangan mungilmu yang kedinginan dan bibir yang gemetar, mampu berbohong seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi._

 _Apakah kau takut mengingat seseorang?_

 _Berjuang untuk menelan kata yang menggelegak di bibirmu._

 _._

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis kecil pada seorang anak lelaki yang sedang menangis dan tengah duduk sendirian di atas sebuah ayunan sambil mengigil kedinginan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab anak laki-laki itu seraya menatap lurus gadis kecil di depannya dan tersenyum.

Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir mungilnya. Ia heran kenapa anak lelaki ini mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Salju tengah turun dengan derasnya. Anak lelaki itu juga nampak menggigil kedinginan, dan yang paling membuat gadis itu merasa heran adalah, anak laki-laki ini hanya sendirian padahal hari sudah mulai gelap. Perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya. Disentuhnya lembut wajah anak laki-laki itu. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil sambil menatap lurus manik _sapphire blue_ di depannya.

Anak laki-laki itu tertegun. Ia seperti merasakan _de ja vu_ karena seketika hatinya terasa hangat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan gadis kecil itu padanya. Gadis kecil itu menyondongkan wajahnya imutnya ke arah si anak laki-laki. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, dapat ia lihat _emerald green eyes_ gadis itu yang meneduhkan. Nafas gadis kecil itu terasa lembut menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Dapat ia rasakan pula jantungnya berdegup kencang tak terkendali dan tubuhnya yang dingin terasa panas. Gadis kecil itu begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan hembusan nafas si gadis kecil terasa jelas di wajahnya. _Perasaan nyaman seperti apa ini?_ Anak lelaki itu merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis kecil ini sebelumnya, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia baru berumur delapan tahun dan ia sendiri juga baru pindah ke Jepang satu bulan yang lalu. Lantas di manakah mereka berdua pernah bertemu? Mungkinkah di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Gadis kecil itu melepaskan _syal pink_ di lehernya dan melingkarkannya ke leher anak lelaki di depannya. Ia bisa melihat pipi anak lelaki itu bersemu merah. Gadis kecil itu semakin khawatir. Ia pikir anak lelaki itu masih kedinginan makanya wajahnya memerah. Gadis kecil itu pun membuka sarung tangannya dan memakaikan sarung tangan tersebut ke kedua tangan anak lelaki di hadapannya.

" _Ano,_ siapa namamu?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku 8 tahun. Salam kenal, Naruto _-kun!"_ kata gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal juga Sakura _-chan_ ," balas anak lelaki itu sambil tersenyum manis.

.

 _Kau mirip salju putih yang jatuh dari langit, mencair sedikit demi sedikit._

 _Sepeti bintang yang tak pernah meninggalkan langit malam yang gelap_

 _Di balik tembok kenyataan_

 _Meskipun hatimu dingin_

 _Pada akhirnya, hanya air mata yang bercucuran_

 _._

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum semakin lebar, namun tidak dengan anak laki-laki itu. Sakura bisa melihat air mata yang bercucuran membasahi wajah manis Naruto.

"Na-naruto _-kun,_ kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Apa kau terluka?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih untuk kehangatan yang kau berikan dan juga senyuman."

"Sama-sama." Kata Sakura yang kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Rupanya sudah pukul 17.45, Sakura membenarkan syal di leher Naruto sekali lagi. Ia kemudian membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto dan kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah mulai gelap. Aku pulang dulu, ya! Kau juga sebaiknya cepat-cepat pulang nanti orang tuamu khawatir. Rumahku ada di depan sana!" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah rumah disebrang jalan. Rupanya rumah Sakura sangat dekat dengan taman ini.

" _Hmm. Arigatou ne, Sakura-chan."_ Kata Naruto yang kemudian turun dari kursi ayunannya.

Salju masih turun dengan derasnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan lekas pergi dari taman tersebut.

 _OOooLoveInTheIceooOO_

 _._

 _._

 _Seorang pemuda berjalan sempoyongan di tengah keremangan, tangan kanannya memegangi tangan kirinya yang berdarah. Sesekali bahunya menabrak keras dinding yang lembab, namun ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan darah yang mengalir semakin deras dari sela-sela jemarinya._

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis, disertai dengan suara tawa seorang pria._

" _Namikaze Naruto sembunyi di mana kau? Kau akan segera menjadi milikku seutuhnya!"_

" _Hahaha, kau memang gadis yang kejam."_

" _KAU ADALAH MILIKKU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO! GADIS ITU JUGA MATI KARENAMU! AYOLAH, DATANG PADAKU!"_

 _Langkah pemuda itu terhenti, lututnya terasa goyah saat mendengar teriakan itu, dan ia pun terjatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangannya terangkat menutupi telinga. Ia meringis, matanya terpejam erat-erat._

" _Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…" bisik pemuda itu sambil menggelengkan kepala, seolah ingin mengenyahkan suara teriakan itu._

 _Selama beberapa saat suara itu terus terdengar, lalu menghilang dengan sendirinya seolah tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang berteriak. Pemuda itu terdiam dengan nafas memburu. Ia membuka mata, menatap ke arah suara teriakan tadi terdengar._

" _Sakura…" bisiknya parau_

 _Suatu kesadaran menghatam pikirannya, ia kemudian berdiri lalu berlari menuju sumber suara tadi berasal._

" _SAKURAAA!" teriak pemuda itu saat mencapai sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran sempurna nan bermandikan cahaya._

 _Mata pemuda itu tertuju kepada sebuah pintu kayu, dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju pintu itu, namun belum sempat ia mencapai pintu itu, sebuah tangan tak kasat mata mendorongnya ke meja batu._

 _Pelipis pemuda itu menghantam ujung meja, dan darah segar mengalir dari luka di pelipisnya._

" _Kau tidak boleh menemui gadis itu lagi Naruto, belum waktunya," kata sebuah suara._

 _Mata sapphire blue pemuda berambut pirang itu menjelajahi isi ruangan, namun ia tidak menemukan seorang pun di ruangan itu selain dirinya._

 _Ia sendirian…_

" _Si… Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar._

" _Naruto-kun yang malang, kau tidak dapat melihatku, huh?" tanya suara itu disusul dengan tawa dingin._

 _Naruto terdiam, perlahan ia berdiri, matanya tetap menjelajahi isi ruangan itu, hingga seseorang mendorongnya ke atas meja batu. Pandangannya memburam, dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya._

 _Saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian putih-ungu tengah memeluknya erat._

" _Aku ada di sini, Naruto-kun. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sini," bisik gadis itu di telinga Naruto._

 _Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata lalu bertanya, "Siapa kau?"_

 _Pelukkan gadis itu mengendur, lalu ia menatap wajah pemuda itu, menatap ke dalam mata birunya, seolah ingin mengorek keluar setiap bagian dari jiwa pemuda itu._

 _Pemuda itu menahan nafas, keringat dingin menuruni tengkuknya._

" _Apa kau masih belum mengenalku, Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu sambil membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu._

" _Sa… Sa-ku-ra," bisik Naruto tak percaya._

 _Wajah gadis itu mengerut, tangannya beralih menuju leher Naruto._

" _Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan gadis itu, huh?!" teriak gadis itu sambil mencengkram erat leher Naruto._

" _Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi Sakura kecilmu, Naruto! Apa kau ingat? Gadis itu sudah mati. Aku yang membunuhnya dan itu semua karenamu, jadi mulai sekarang yang ada hanyalah aku. Sekarang kau milikku selamanya!" gadis itu mengendurkan cengkramannya._

 _Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong gadis itu, tapi kedua tangannya terasa lemas._

" _Lain kali saat kita bertemu, panggil aku Hinata! Bukan Sakura," bisik gadis itu sebelum ia mencium bibir pemuda itu._

 _Pemuda itu menegang, matanya membulat. Sejenak keinginan untuk mendorong gadis itu terasa kembali, namun kemudian tubuhnya me-relax, dan ia pun terhanyut dalam ciuman gadis itu. Saat itulah tubuhnya terasa panas, dan sesuatu yang berat terasa menimpa dadanya._

 _Pemuda itu ingin berteriak, namun bibirnya terlalu sibuk membalas ciuman gadis itu, dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya tidak seberapa dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan, saat bibir gadis itu terus memanjakan bibirnya._

 _Saat ia memejamkan matanya, gadis itu menarik diri dari pemuda itu dan rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Pemuda itu menekan dadanya, berteriak dengan suara nyaring dan berguling hingga terjatuh dari meja batu._

 _Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Jam tangan itu menunjukkan pukul 10.10. Tanggal 9 Oktober 1914. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi menuju ulang tahunnya yang ke-17._

" _Tidur nyenyak, Naruto-kun," bisik gadis itu saat membungkuk di atas pemuda itu lalu ia pun menghilang, meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan rasa sakitnya._

.

Naruto terbangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dingin. Kepalanya terasa berat, dan dadanya terasa nyeri hingga ia sulit bernafas. Ia mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya di ruangan tempat ia terbaring, dan saat ia berhasil melakukannya, ia mendapati dirinya tengah meringkuk di atas kasur, di sebuah ranjang berseprei putih. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia melihat sebuah kalender tertempel di dinding. Kalender itu menunjukkan angka 10 Februari 2015.

"Bukan tahun 1914?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ah, ia ingat…

Teriakan gadis itu, tawa gadis itu, lalu bibir lembut gadis itu yang membuatnya takut dan senang, serta rasa sakit di dadanya.

Rasa sakit.

Naruto mencoba untuk duduk, lalu membuka mata. Ia membuka kancing piyamanya, menatap dadanya yang tertempel kabel-kabel yang terhubung dengan sebuah mesin di samping ranjangnya. Mesin tersebut menunjukkan angka 79 untuk denyut jantung, dan 87 untuk tekanan darah.

"Hah? Aku ingat! Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit," kata Naruto yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke lengan kirinya yang terpasang jarum infus. Ia kemudian menyentuh lubang hidungnya. Ia bisa merasakan selang oksigen tertempel di sana.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia terkena _Mycoplasma Pneumonia_ hingga anak buah ayahnya membawanya ke Rumah Sakit ini.

" _Sakura-chan,"_ bisik Naruto.

Belum-belum ia sudah merindukan gadis itu lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjalani sisa hidupnya tanpa bisa melihat senyum gadis itu lagi. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke _-teme!_ Tega sekali dia mencampakkan Sakura _-chan_ seperti itu. Kalau itu aku… Aku akan membuat hatinya menghangat sekali lagi dengan kelembutan yang abadi. Tidak akan kubiarkan hatinya membeku seperti es."

 _OOooLoveInTheIceooOO_

 _._

.

 _It's not your fault those hands are freezing_

 _Borne from those childish days, you carry the scars_

 _Are you afraid to love someone?_

 _You pretend not to see the other side of the words_

 _Like ice, you embraced heart slowly starts to thaw_

 _._

 _For anyone to be loved by someone,_

 _Makes life in this world shine_

 _If it was me, I'd make your heart warm once more_

 _With eternal tenderness_

 _._

 _Even if fate's mischief (Pains the heart)_

 _On the other side of those tears,_

 _A single ray of light will swoop down into the darkness_

 _We know_

 _._

 _As strong as the feeling of suffering,_

 _We can feel people's warmth_

 _._

 _Everyone is searching for a place_

 _That can heal their sadness and loneliness_

 _So… for you, that place is here,_

 _Don't be afraid, don't hesitate anymore_

 _Because I'll protect you (My heart)_

 _._

 _My heart is pained (My heart)_

 _because this love is so beautiful (Don't be afraid)_

 _Even if it's just momentararily (Let you know my love)_

 _This time is beautiful, You know… (Let you know my love too)_

 _._

 _For anyone to be loved by someone_

 _Makes life in this world shine_

 _If it was me, I'd make your heart warm once more_

 _With eternal tenderness…_

 _ **0 Tohoshinki—Love in the Ice 0**_

 **.**

.

Yamanaka Ino bertepuk tangan. Ia sangat terkesan dengan penampilan Naruto kali ini. Naruto selalu membawakan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan. Tidak salah ia datang ke Café ini untuk _Hangout_ bersama sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura. Naruto memang bekerja _part time_ di Café ini sejak satu tahun yang lalu, saat mereka baru memulai Debut SMA.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Ia terkejut karena hampir semua pelanggan menangis mendengar lagu berjudul _'Love in the Ice'_ yang dibawakan Naruto kali ini, bahkan sahabatnya Haruno Sakura juga menangis.

" _Oi, forehead!_ Kenapa kau menangis, huh?! Aku tau kalau lirik lagunya sedih, tapi tidak usah menangis juga keless!" kata Ino.

"Aku merasa lagu ini untukku. Mana mungkin aku tidak menangis, _pig?!_ " sahut Sakura yang kemudian mengambil selembar _tissue_ dan menghapus air matanya.

"Astaga, kau ini ge-er bingiitz sih, Sakura! Tau dari mana kalau lagu itu untukmu?"

"…soalnya hatiku sakit, Ino. Huaah…" jawab Sakura yang malah semakin keras menangis.

"Lebay bingiitz sih, lu!" sahut Ino.

"Biarin! Daripada kau, Alay!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Saudaraku jauh lebih romantis, kan, daripada si pantat bebek itu? Aku heran, kenapa sih kau bisa jatuh cinta sama si manusia _emo_ satu itu?"

"Kau sendiri juga pernah jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Itu kan dulu! Sekarang aku sudah _move on_ darinya!" kata Ino yang kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas panggung, tepatnya ke arah Naruto..

Ino tersenyum lebar saat melihat Naruto turun dari panggung, memesan _Hot Chocolate,_ lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Ino dan Sakura dengan memegang secangkir _Hot Chocolate_ di tangan kanannya. Naruto menarik sebuah kursi dengan tangan kirinya lalu duduk di atasnya. Ia tersenyum sambil meletakkan _Hot Chocolate_ tersebut di atas meja.

"Bagaimana penampilanku barusan?" tanyanya pada kedua gadis di depannya.

Ino mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar, _"That's cool!"_ ujarnya.

"Bagus sekali, Naruto. Aku sampai tersentuh," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" _That's good_. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi, Sakura _-chan_."

"Ya, soalnya aku tidak mau terus-menerus bersedih. Percuma, toh Sasuke _-kun_ sudah mencampakkanku."

Naruto menyentuh tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan gadis itu sangat dingin dan gemetar. Sakura menatapnya tepat di mana. Naruto tersenyum, lalu merogoh saku celanya dan mengeluarkan sarung tangan yang kemudian ia pasangkan di kedua tangan Sakura yang seolah hampir membeku. Senyuman Ino hilang saat itu juga, tergantikan oleh wajah cemberutnya.

"Di luar sana salju masih turun, kau pasti kedinginan."

" _Arigatou_ untuk sarung tangannya," kata Sakura.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Dulu waktu aku kecil, kau juga pernah memberikan sepasang sarung tangan untukku."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau mungkin sudah lupa, Sakura _-chan,_ tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakannya, karena hari itu adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

"Oh ya, kapan itu?"

"Delapan tahun yang lalu."

Ino memandang Sakura dan Naruto bergantian. Pandangan mata Naruto pada Sakura terlihat begitu berbeda, seolah Naruto itu memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Sakura. Bukan hanya sebatas kasih sayang antar sahabat, tetapi Ino juga bisa melihat rasa cinta yang tulus terlukis di bola mata _sapphire blue_ tersebut dan tentu saja itu membuat hatinya sakit.

' _Tidak pernah ada istilah hanya sekedar sahabat diantara seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan,'_ pikir Ino dalam hati.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, lalu lekas mengambil gelas miliknya dan menyeruput _Cappucino_ pesanannya. Naruto sendiri mengambil gelasnya dan meminum _Hot Chocolate_ pesanannya.

"Naruto, Ayah menyuruhmu pulang!" kata Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ino. Aku tidak suka tinggal di sana. Aku lebih nyaman tinggal di Apartemen kita daripada di sana."

"Ya, aku tahu tapi _Otou-san_ khawatir karena kau baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit, kemarin."

"Bilang padanya, kalau aku sudah sehat, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir! Lagipula untuk apa dia khawatir? Aku ini kan hanya anak tiri!"

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan hal itu lagi! _Otou-san_ itu menganggapmu sebagai putera kandungnya sendiri, tahu!"

"Bukankah masih ada seorang puteri cantik jelita yang sering menemaninya di rumah, hmm?!" kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino dan saat itu juga kedua pipi Ino bersemu merah.

"Aku ini tidak pernah nyambung mengobrol dengannya. _Otou-san_ selalu menceritakan tentang bisnis, kekerasan, dan lain sebagainya, sedangkan aku lebih suka membaca majalah _fashion_."

"Ya ampun, kenapa puteri dari seorang _Yakuza_ lebih suka majalah _fashion,_ sih?"

"Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak suka kekerasan. Itu sebabnya aku meminta _Otou-san_ untuk membelikan kita sebuah Apartemen agar kita tidak perlu tinggal di markas besarnya itu."

" _Ano_ , kalian tinggal satu atap berdua, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yang berduaan?! Di sana kan ada Paman Yamato, Hanare _-Nee,_ dan Sai. Iya, kan, Naruto?"

"Ya, Yamato _-san_ selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi dan Sai selalu mengikuti Ino kemana pun dia pergi. Mereka berdua benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Naruto sambil melirik ke arah sofa paling pojok.

Ino sediri melayangkan _deathglare_ pada salah satu orang yang sedang duduk di pojok tersebut. Ino tidak tahan lagi terus dibuntuti orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam macam mereka.

"Hahaha, Ino, Naruto, sudahlah! Mereka berdua itu _Bodyguard_ kalian. Mereka hanya melakukan pekerjaannya."

"Kami ini bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu!" kata Ino dan Naruto serentak. Ino bahkan sampai menggebrak meja segala.

Sakura menelan ludah karena gugup sekaligus sedikit takut melihat tatapan tajam kedua sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Apa aku salah mencari teman, ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Err.. tidak kok, aku hanya bicara sendiri," katanya sambil tertawa gugup.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dan langsung menyambar cermin. Sakura duduk di tempat tidurnya, memandang bayangannya, dan mengerang. Jerawat di pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba nongol kemarin pagi, ternyata masih di sana dan belum mengempis.

"Hey, kapan kau akan lenyap Tom?" kata Sakura yang saking frustasinya sampai menamai jerawatnya itu 'Tom'. Ia benar-benar malu, apalagi dia kan bukan tinggal di rumahnya sendiri melainkan di Asrama Puteri Sekolah-nya.

Dari sebrang ranjangnya, salah satu teman sekamarnya, Shion berseru, "Oh, sayang, itu nggak bakalan hilang." Suaranya dilumuri simpati palsu.

"Itu bakal bertahan paling tidak seminggu lagi. Mungkin sebulan kalau kau beruntung."

Sakura mengertakkan gigi. "Satu bulan?"

Teman-teman sekamarnya yang lain nyengir dan mencemooh saat melihat ketidaknyamanan Sakura. Sakura tahu dia seharusnya bersikap cuek, bukannya membiarkan mereka bersikap gusar. Ia sudah sering berurusan dengan anak-anak populer yang berpikiran dangkal, tapi ini lain. Mereka ini teman sekamarnya, sekalipun ia sama sekali tak punya persamaan dengan mereka, tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman kalau di _bully_ setiap hari, kan?

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura." Shion menotolkan tisu ke bibirnya yang memakai _lipstick_ dengan warna menyala. "Cowok-cowok tak akan lari terbirit-birit hanya karena melihat jerawat gede-mu itu. Kalian juga setuju, kan?"

Salah seorang temannya yang bernama Sara berjengit. "Mmm, iya. Tentu saja. Yeah, tapi kalau itu aku… Aku pasti tak akan mau masuk kelas. Mending juga bolos."

"He-eh." Shion mengeluarkan _mascara_ dan memeriksa bulu matanya. Semua anak lain cuma memperhatikan, tidak berani bicara.

" _By the way, Guys_ , lima belas menit lagi sarapan. Kamar ini tidak akan membersihkan dirinya sendiri! Dan Tenten, kurasa kau sudah belajar dari pengalamanmu. Benarkan, manis? Jadi, giliranmu patroli sampah hari ini, oke? Tunjukkan caranya pada Sakura, soalnya aku punya firasat dia bakalan dapat pekerjaan itu tidak lama lagi. Nah, ayo kerja, _Guys!_ Sekarang giliranku ke kamar mandi!"

Semua orang mulai sibuk ke sana-kemari, merapikan tempat tidur dan melipat pakaian yang berserekkan di mana-mana, sedangkan Shion meraup perangkat rias, pengering rambut, serta sisir rambutnya lalu berderap ke kamar mandi.

Seseorang memekik di dalam, dan Hyuuga Hinata didorong keluar dalam balutan handuk, masih ada sisa busa di kepalanya. Pintu dibanting hingga tertutup dan Hinata mulai menangis. Tenten menghiburnya dan mengelap busa dari rambutnya. Hinata berterimakasih pada Tenten sambil menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Serius, nih?" kata Sakura, tidak ditujukkan kepada siapa-siapa secara khusus. "Kalian mebiarkan Shion memperlakukan kalian seperti ini?"

Dua teman sekamarnya melemparkan tatapan gugup ke arah Sakura, seolah mereka mungkin setuju dengannya, tapi mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sakura menghela nafas dan mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Permisi," kata Tenten di dekat kaki Sakura. Tenten sedang merangkak, memunguti bungkus cokelat dan kertas kumal dari bawah tempat tidur. Rupanya teman-teman sekamarnya bukan seratus persen maniak kebersihan.

Sakura menyingkir. "Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat Shion marah?"

Tenten melirik kamar mandi untuk memastikan pintunya masih tertutup. "Kemarin saat kau ke Café dengan Yamanaka Ino, kami juga kebetulan sedang nongkrong di Café tersebut. Saat Naruto _-kun_ menyanyikan lagu _'Love in the Ice'_ , kubilang sepertinya lagu itu ia tujukkan untukmu, Sakura- _san_ , soalnya sesekali Naruto _-kun_ melirikmu."

Perkataan itu tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai pujian, tapi Sakura terperangah karena ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa saat itu Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Shion?" tanyanya.

"Dia itu kan menyukai, Naruto _-kun_ , dan lihat sendiri apa jadinya aku sekarang?!"

"Dia menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sakura melongo tak percaya. Ia melirik teman-teman sekamarnya yang lain dan melihat wajah Hyuuga Hinata _blushing_ saat ia menyebut nama Naruto.

' _Apa mungkin Hinata juga menyukainya, ya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ya. Shion itu sudah menyukai Naruto _-kun_ sejak tahun lalu," jawab Tenten sambil memungut permen karet menjijikkan dari bawah tempat tidur Amaru yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ya, benar!" kata Amaru.

Tiba-tiba Shion berada di sana, bersandar ke tempat tidur Sara. Amaru memekik kaget dan mencoba lari, tapi Shion mengulurkan lengan untuk menghentikannya. Shion menunduk untuk memandang Tenten yang masih merangkak. "Kurasa kau melewatkan sejumlah sampah, manis. Kau sebaiknya keliling lagi!"

Sakura melirik ke kamar mandi dan melihat bahwa Shion telah membuang isi tempat sampah kamar mandi—sebagian betul-betul menjijikkan mengingat beberapa sampah-sampah tersebut adalah pembalut yang masih ada darahnya— ke lantai.

Tenten berjongkok. Dia memelototi Shion seakan hendak menyerangnya, tapi akhirnya Tenten membentakkan, "Terserah!"

"Pergi sana! Bersihkan!" perintah Shion sambil tersenyum sinis.

Tenten berdiri, tampak kesal lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau keterlaluan!" kata Sakura.

Shion tersenyum dengan lagak manis dan polos. Dia berpenampilan layaknya remaja populer yang ada di SMA mana saja, tapi tatapan matanya sedingin es. Sakura merasa seolah Shion memandang tepat ke dalam jiwanya, menarik rohnya keluar.

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan, Shion. Apa kau pikir, Naruto akan jatuh cinta pada gadis menyebalkan sepertimu?" sembur Sakura.

Wajah Shion memerah dan ia langsung mendorong Sakura hingga gadis itu terjatuh dan meringis. Sakura tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia pun bangkit berdiri lalu menerjang Shion dan menjambak rambutnya.

Shion balas menjambak rambut Sakura. Perang jambak-jambakkan pun terjadi, disusul dengan adegan cakar-mencakar.

Sara dan Amaru bertepuk tangan dan mulai ribut sambil terus meneriakkan nama _'Shion'_. Hinata berusaha mererai mereka tetapi malah didorong oleh Shion. Tenten pun lekas berlari untuk membantu Hinata bangun. Sementara itu perkelahian antara Shion dan Sakura semakin sengit.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian berdua, berhenti berkelahi atau kulaporkan kalian pada Ryuuzetsu, ketua asrama puteri!" ancam Tenten.

Mendengar nama Ryuuzetsu, Shion dan Sakura pun menghentikkan perkelahian mereka. Jika Tenten lapor pada Ryuuzetsu, kemungkinan besar Ryuuzetsu akan melaporkan mereka kepada Sabaku Gaara, sang ketua OSIS mereka. Lalu Gaara sudah pasti akan melaporkan mereka pada guru BP, jika sudah begitu semuanya bisa kacau. Mereka berdua bisa kena skorsing.

"Kali ini kau kulepaskan, Sakura!" kata Shion yang kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu mengambil pakaian dalam serta seragamnya dari dalam lemari miliknya. Setelah itu ia pun menyambar handuknya yang terngantung di pintu.

"Kau mau mandi di mana, Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku mau numpang mandi di kamar sebelah." Jawabnya yang kemudian melengos pergi.

.

.

"Ugh, pelan-pelan! Sakit, tahu!" protes Sakura. Orang di depannya masih fokus mengobati luka cakaran di wajah Sakura.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Cewek pirang rese!"

"Ino?"

"Ya ampun, Naruto! Tentu saja bukan Ino. Saudaramu itu tidak mungkin menyakitiku, tahu!"

"…tapi dia juga rese, kok."

"Oh ya? Masa sih?"

"Ya. Kau tidak tahu saja!" kata Naruto yang kemudian menempelken plester pada luka-luka Sakura.

"Memangnya seperti apa Ino kalau dia sedang berada di Apartemen?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia selalu menyuruhku membersihkan Apartemen sedangkan dia hanya bersantai sambil membaca majalah _fashion_."

"Bukanya ada Hanare _-Nee_ di sana? Bukanya dia itu Asisten Rumah Tangga kalian?"

"Hanare _-Nee_ hanya ditugaskan untuk memasak, mencuci pakaian, dan menyetrikanya, sisanya kami yang harus melakukannya sendiri, tapi Ino selalu membebankan semua pekerjaan itu padaku meskipun kami sudah membuat jadwal piket. Menyebalkan sekali, bukan?" kata Naruto.

"Hahaha, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan Tuan Puteri!"

"Yup, tuan puteri yang sangat manja dan rese!" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja meringis kesakitan karena telinga kanannya ditarik tuan puteri yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Kau bilang apa, Naruto sayang?!" kata Ino sambil menyeringai.

"INO!" kaget Sakura.

"Aow, sakit, Ino! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan kulepas sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku dan menarik kembali kata-katamu itu!"

"Iya, aku minta maaf Ino! Kau tidak manja. Kau juga tidak rese… hanya egois dan berkepribadian ganda!"

"Coba bilang sekali lagi!" perintah Ino yang kini sudah menarik kedua telinga Naruto

"Aow, Ino! Sudah lepas! Aku minta maaf, serius!" kata Naruto sambil membuat tanda 'V' dengan dua jari.

"Bilang apa pada Ino _-sama?"_ tanya Ino.

" _I am sorry, Hime-sama. You are good person and you are beautiful girl."_

" _And?"_ kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"… _and I love you, My Princess."_ Kata Naruto. Ino tersenyum puas lalu melepas tangannya dari kedua telinga Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng dan matanya langsung membulat tak percaya saat Ino tengah menyondongkan wajahnya pada Naruto kemudian mencium bibir cowok itu.

" _I love you too, honey!"_

" _What?_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada saudaramu sendiri, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan mata melotot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah cantik sahabat pirangnya itu.

" _That nothing. He is mine._ " Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

" _Nani?_ Apa maksudnya itu? Maksudnya kalian berdua pacaran?"

"Aku mencintainya tetapi dia tidak mencintaiku. _Well,_ tapi aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting Naruto selalu memenuhi permintaanku setiap kali aku meminta sesuatu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Sakura yang pemikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana.

"Intinya setiap aku butuh selimut. Dia akan selalu menyelimutiku. Benar kan, Naruto sayang?"

"Ya, tentu saja, Ino." Jawab Naruto membuat Sakura semakin _shock_ dan menatap kedua sahabat pirangnya itu bergantian.

"Jadi maksud kalian… kalian sudah pernah melakukan ' _itu'_?"

" _Often…"_ jawab Ino santai, membuat Sakura langsung jatuh pingsan.

"SAKURAA!" teriak Naruto yang lekas memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura lalu menggendongnya _bridal style._

" _I love you but I hate you too, Ino!"_ bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Ino seraya melewati gadis itu. Ino hanya tersenyum sinis.

" _You know what?_ Semakin kau membenciku aku justru akan semakin mencintaimu, Naruto!" gumam Ino sambil memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang sedang menggendong Sakura menuju ruang _Infirmary._

 _._

 _._

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura sudah mulai sadarkan diri.

Sakura menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut, "Naruto tadi itu, Ino cuma becanda, kan? Ino yang kukenal bukanlah orang seperti itu!"

"Kau salah, Sakura! Kau belum begitu mengenal Ino. Ino itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Terkadang dia akan menjadi sosok seorang kakak yang manis untukku, tetapi terkadang dia juga begitu dingin seperti es."

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Ino… kenyataannya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia membenciku."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Ayah kami, Inoichi Yamanaka, dia seorang _Boss Yakuza_ dan dia mempunyai banyak sekali wanita, Sakura _-chan_. Sebenarnya salah satu dari wanita itu adalah ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina."

"Heh!" kaget Sakura.

"Ibunya Ino meninggal karena sakit dan menurut Ino, pemicu sakit Ibunya adalah Ibuku."

"Ke-kenapa Ino berpikir begitu?"

"…karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Sebelum pindah ke Jepang aku dan keluargaku tinggal di London. Ayah dan Ibuku bercerai lalu hak asuh atasku jatuh pada Ibuku. Itulah sebabnya ia membawaku ke Jepang. Aku ingin kedua orang tuaku tetap bersama makanya hari itu aku kabur dari rumah, lalu kita bertemu, Sakura _-chan_ ," cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kedua orang tuamu bercerai?"

" _I don't know…"_

"Jadi Ayah kandungmu itu masih tinggal di England?"

"Hn."

"Dan Ibumu?"

"Sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan," jawab Naruto sambil menunduk sedih.

Sakura menatap Naruto. Ekspresi sedih Naruto membuatnya teringat akan satu hal. Yah, Sakura ingat sekarang. Tatapan sedih yang sama. Senyuman palsu yang dipaksakan. Naruto memang anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk sendirian di atas ayunan di tengah derasnya salju yang turun tanpa henti. Anak laki-laki yang kala itu tangan mungilnya hampir membeku dan bibirnya yang membiru gemetar.

"Naruto nampaknya hatimu masih dingin seperti dulu." gumam Sakura selirih bisikkan.

"Kau bilang apa, Sakura _-chan?_ " tanya Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hah? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, kok!"

"Jangan berbohong padaku Sakura _-chan!_ Jelas-jelas tadi kau menggumamkan sesuatu…"

"Aku hanya bilang… jadi benar kalau kau dan Ino sering melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku harus melakukannya untuk membuat Ino tetap tenang, lagipula aku melakukannya demi Ino juga, sebab meskipun di satu sisi aku membencinya tapi di sisi lain aku sangat menyayangi Ino."

"Membuatnya tetap tenang? Bicaramu itu seakan-akan Ino mempunyai kelainan jiwa saja!"

"Itu benar kok, dia bahkan punya dokter psikiater pribadi."

"Eh? Benarkah?" kaget Sakura.

"Ino sangat menyayangi mendiang Ibunya makanya saat Ibunya tiada, Ino merasa begitu kehilangan hingga membuatnya depresi."

"Jadi itukah sebabnya Ino memiliki dua kepribadian?"

"Mungkin…"

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tak menyangka kalau kedua sahabatnya memiliki masalah yang begitu rumit. Namun masih ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran, ia pun menyentuh tangan Naruto dan bertanya, "Ino itu… Apa dia benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Ya. Bukankah jarak benci dan cinta itu begitu tipis?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Naruto? Apa kau mencintainya juga?"

"Di dunia ini selain Ibuku ada dua gadis lain yang aku cintai."

"Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Ino?"

"Hn," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu satu lagi? Siapa?"

"Menurutmu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sakura dengan seringai jahil. Sakura nampak sedikit salah tingkah lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

 _OOooLoveInTheIceooOO_

.

.

 _ **Spring, 30 Maret 2015**_

Ino duduk sendirian di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Ia sedang menonton acara komedi namun meskipun acara tersebut leluconnya sangat lucu, Ino tidak tertawa sedikit pun. Ekspresinya datar dan tatapan matanya menusuk sedingin es. Terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Ino bahkan menoleh pun tidak, hingga orang itu berseru.

" _Flowers!"_

Ino akhirnya menoleh. Satu pot bunga Daisy tersodor di dekat wajahnya. Bunga Daisy tersebut sangat indah tapi senyuman seseorang yang menyodorkan bunga tersebut kepadanya jauh lebih indah.

"Buang saja!" ketusnya dingin.

"Jangan begitu dong! Aku sudah susah menanam dan merawat bunga ini, tahu!" ujarnya sambil meletakkan pot bunga tersebut di atas meja.

"Naruto, atas dasar apa kau memberiku bunga kesukaanku?"

"Aku sudah membuatmu kesal, kan, hingga kau terus menghindariku selama satu bulan lebih? Jadi aku ingin meminta maaf. Kau selalu saja melengos pergi setiap kali aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu!"

"Lalu apa kau pikir kalau aku akan memaafkanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang sama.

"Hatimu yang sebeku es itu, bisakah meleleh sedikit saja?" tanyanya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya padamu. Lagu yang kau bawakan di Café bulan lalu, itu untuk siapa? Untukku atau untuk Sakura?" tanya sambil menatap Naruto tetap di mata.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kau ingin jawaban yang jujur atau bohong?"

"Kurasa jawaban yang bohong tidak terlalu menyakitkan."

"Untukmu…"

"Jadi memang untuk Sakura, ya?" teriak Ino sambil membanting pot bunga di atas meja, hingga pot bunga tersebut hancur berkeping-keping, tanah dan bunga-bunga Daisy yang indah itu pun berserakkan di lantai. Ino berdiri dan lekas pergi. Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat bunga-bunga putih tersebut terinjak oleh Ino ketika ia melewatinya.

' _Blam!'_

Naruto berjongkok untuk membersihkan bunga-bunga Daisy yang sudah tak berbentuk itu, bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara tangisan Ino yang begitu memilukkan terdengar, tentu hal itu membuat hati Naruto terasa sakit, bagaimana pun juga di satu sisi ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Bunga-bunga Daisy yang ia tanam, ukurannya lebih kecil dari bunga-bunga Daisy pada umumnya karena Ino lebih menyukai bunga Daisy yang berukuran kecil. Bunga-bunga tersebut awalnya sangat indah, namun sekarang bunga-bunga tersebut rusak karena diinjak Ino, padahal ia benar-benar merawat bunga-bunga tersebut dengan baik setiap hari agar Ino merasa senang.

"Aku ini jahat sekali, selalu saja membuatnya menangis," gumam Naruto.

" _Bo-chan,_ biar saya yang membereskan semuanya, lebih baik anda menemui _Ojou-sam_ a!" kata seseorang yang lekas membereskan pecahan pot bunga di atas lantai.

"Sai, apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia berhenti menangis?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja anda harus menghiburnya."

"Bagaimana caranya? Menonton acara komedi saja, dia sama sekali tidak tertawa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi.

"Susah juga, ya? Anda saja tidak tertawa sedikit pun menonton acara tersebut, apalagi _Ojou-sama!_ " kata Sai.

"Kalau Ino tidak tersenyum, bagaimana aku bisa tertawa?"

"Hati kalian berdua benar-benar dingin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian? Saat kalian masih anak-anak, kalian berdua sangat periang!"

"Aku akan menemui, Ino." Naruto tak menanggapi perkataan Sai dan lekas pergi.

"Haah…." ujar Sai menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

"Ino, biarkan aku masuk!" kata Naruto sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Ino. Tidak ada sahutan yang terdengar, hanya suara tangisan yang dapat didengarnya.

" _INOO! Open the door, please!"_

"PERGI KE SAKURA SANA!" teriak Ino disela isak tangisnya.

"Ino kau jangan bersikap seperti ini! Hanere _-Nee_ juga bilang, kau juga belum makan sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi. Ayo kita makan sama-sama Ino, nanti kau sakit!"

"Aku sudah sembuh, tidak makan sehari tidak akan membuatku jatuh sakit!"

"Ino… jika kau marah padaku maki-maki saja aku sepuas hatimu! Kalau perlu kau bisa menyuruh anak buahmu untuk menyiksaku sampai mati, tapi kuhomohon jangan terus-menerus menghindariku dan mengurung dirimu seperti ini!" kata Naruto.

Naruto masih terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Ino hingga akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka.

Ino berdiri dihadapannya dengan air mata bercucuran. "Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyiksamu sampai mati saat kau sendiri sudah tersiksa karena aku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _baka?_ Aku tidak tersiksa!"

"Gara-gara aku kau hanya punya satu ginjal. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau sama sekali tidak tersiksa?" tanya Ino. Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Ya ampun, Ino! Aku memberikan ginjalku padamu karena aku ingin, bukan karena paksaan _Otou-sama_ atau siapa pun. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terkena _pneumonia_ bulan lalu!"

"Ino hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ginjal yang kuberikan kepadamu, kan?"

"Iya, tapi tetap saja aku—"

Perkataan Ino terhenti karena Naruto langsung mencium kening Ino dan kemudian memeluk saudara perempuannya itu. Ino menghapus air mata di pipinya. Tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya lagi yang begitu merindukan Naruto, Ino pun menarik wajah Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. Ino memejamkan matanya. Pelukkan mereka semakin erat dan akhirnya Naruto membalas ciuman Ino. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka karena sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kau mau tidur bersamaku malam ini?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau pun aku menolak, kau juga pasti akan terus memaksaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu kan milikku!"

"Aku bukan barang, Ino!"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu barang! Naruto selain Ayahku, kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang aku cintai," kata Ino sambil menatap mata Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Huh! Senyummu itu palsu, Naruto."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau senyumku palsu?"

"Senyuman yang benar-benar dari hati itu semuanya ikut tersenyum dan matamu itu sama sekali tidak ikut tersenyum. Kenapa hanya di depan Sakura saja kau bisa benar-benar tersenyum? Bagimu Sakura itu apa?"

" _Everything..."_ kata Naruto singkat, membuat Ino langsung mendorong Naruto dengan keras dan lekas berlari keluar kamar sambil menangis.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. Ada banyak sekali pot dengan berbagai jenis bunga di sana. Naruto tahu pasti bahwa Ino lah yang telah menanam dan merawat semua tanaman tersebut. Ino sangat menyukai bunga dan saudaranya itu juga adalah seorang gadis yang feminin, wajar saja jika hatinya mudah sekali terluka, tetapi tetap saja Naruto merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi ia membuat gadis itu menangis.

.

.

Ino duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sebuah jam saku perak dengan ukiran lambang klan Yamanaka di atas selembar kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua bagian. Di dekat kertas dan jam saku tersebut ada sebuah _Ipod_ beserta _hand free_. Ino membuka jam saku tersebut. Di dalamnya ada foto Ayahnya—Yamanaka Inoichi—, Uzumaki Kushina, dan juga Naruto. Kini Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12.30.

Ino menutup kembali jam saku tersebut, rupanya jam saku ini bukan jam saku miliknya melainkan jam saku milik Naruto. Ino tidak mengerti apa maksud jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12.30 itu? Jelas-jelas saat ini pukul 20.45, bukan pukul 12.30! Ino pun mengambil selembar kertas tersebut dan membukanya. Ino bisa langsung mengenali bahwa itu adalah tulisan Naruto. Penasaran, Ino pun membaca tulisan yang tercetak dalam kertas tersebut.

.

 _Ino, kau tahu kan kalau aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri?_

 _Dulu kita berdua begitu dekat, tapi kenapa sekarang kita berdua begitu jauh seperti jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12.30?_

 _Apakah karena Sakura?_

 _Sakura Haruno telah menjadi musim semi yang hangat di dalam hatiku yang beku._

 _Senyumannya bagaikan matahari. Begitu terang. Begitu cantik._

 _Saat aku berusia 8 tahun, pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Sakura._

 _A_ _ku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa_ _…_

 _S_ _aat aku berada di dekatnya, aku merasa hangat, nyaman, dan bahagia, tetapi pada waktu bersamaan hatiku juga teramat sakit._

 _Aku seperti sudah mengenalnya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Perasaanku tak karuan._

 _Waktu itu aku berpikir…_

 _Mungkinkah aku_ _menyukainya_ _? Ataukah dulu di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya dia adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku?_

 _._

 _P.S: Ino, aku punya sebuah lagu untukmu. Kau harus mendengarnya dan tolong maafkan aku…_

 _._

 _._

Setelah membaca surat tersebut, Ino menempelkan _hand free_ tadi ke telinganya. Ia mulai menyalakan _Ipod_ tersebut dan mendengarkan lagu yang dimaksud Naruto. Ino memejamkan kedua matanya saat suara khas Naruto mulai mengalun di udara.

 _._

 _The glass bottle that break into pieces with a loud noise, is that how we are like_

 _The low sky feel like it's going to break down soon_

 _You who had asked why I came now, you who had said you waited for me, you who had welcomed my love_

 _Now you are colder than a person you meet for the first time_

 _Your bright smile, your warm body, your face too_

 _I'm afraid that I won't be able to see and touch it anymore_

 _Right now, we are like the clock hands at 12.30_

 _We have our backs to each other, looking at different place and trying to let go of everything_

 _We are like the clock hands at 12.30,_

 _Walking towards the place where we won't be able to return to_

 _._

 _Feels like the times that had followed us also stopped_

 _More than us. I guess we're now, You and I_

 _Feels like all the things that had passed by without much thought has stopped, rather than pass by_

 _Your hands were very warm_

 _I knew that you were being shaken, that's why I grabbed onto it tighter_

 _I held you, I locked you up, my love became more poisonous_

 _Yeah, I know it's all my fault_

 _But these feelings left behind can't let go of hope_

 _._

 _Your bright smile, your warm body, your face too_

 _I'm afraid that I won't be able to see and touch it anymore_

 _Right now, we are like the clock hands at 12.30_

 _We have our backs to each other, looking at different place and trying to let go of everything_

 _We are like the clock hands at 12.30,_

 _Walking towards the place where we won't be able to return to_

 _._

 _Someday separation, that time that would someday get on its knees in front of me_

 _I believe that it will start flowing again like us, I believe that time will come like that_

 _Even though I'm letting go right now,_

 _I'm letting go of you, even though everything has stopped_

 _I believe that the broken clock will move again_

 _Right now, we are like the clock hands at 12.30_

 _We have our backs to each other, looking at different place and trying to let go of everything_

 _We are like the clock hands at 12.30,_

 _Walking towards the place where we won't be able to return to_

.

.

"Naruto… maafkan aku…" gumam Ino sambil memeluk jam saku dan selembar kertas tadi di dadanya.

Ino mematikan _Ipod_ -nya dan melepas _hand free_ yang dikenakannya. Ino kemudian meletakkan benda-benda tersebut ke dalam laci meja lampu tidur disamping kanan ranjangnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari untuk berganti pakaian. Ino memilih gaun malam yang paling seksi. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah _email_ pada Naruto.

' _Naruto, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menghindarimu lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi, bisakah sekarang kau ke kamarku? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah setuju kalau kita akan tidur bersama malam ini? Cepat datang! Aku menunggumu. Aishiteru…_

Selesai mengirimkan _email_ tersebut, Ino pun tersenyum dan merapikan tempat tidurnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tsuzuku**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hy, I'm cameback! Whoah, gomen ne minna! Tidak seharusnya Author bikin fict baru lagi saat fanfiction-fanfiction Author yang lain masih banyak yang belum tamat. Yeah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ide yang tiba-tiba muncul itu nggak boleh dibiarin, nanti malah ilang sama sekali. Lagian Author bikin fict itu tergantung mood, kalau mau lanjutin yang 'A', ga bisa ngerjain yang 'B' dan begitu juga sebaliknya._

 _Yeah, anggap saja ini sebagai pemanasan sebelum Author lanjutin fict yang 'Konoha Academy'. ^^_


End file.
